Song Fic Collection
by silkendreammaid
Summary: 2. 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'. The friendship between Maes and Roy. A songfic.
1. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Song Fics**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the characters within. "Welcome to the Black Parade" is the property of My Chemical Romance, lyrics by Gerard Way.

* * *

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

_When I was,  
a young boy,  
My father, took me into the city  
to see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer,  
to join the black parade._

..0..

Roy Mustang always remembered that day. His father had managed to get a free day and had taken him to the large town nearby to watch the military parade. He had stared with his eyes wide and awed at the straight lines and straight backs of the resolute looking young men. Blue uniforms sharply pressed and edged with shining braid. The gleaming metal of weapons and the polished blackness of their boots. All became an indelible image in his mind.

The waving pennants and the heavy rhythmic pounding of those heavy boots had resonated in him. He had stayed silent amongst the cheering crowd clutching tight to his father's hand. His father had smiled at him, feeling the little fingers tighten as the parade went on. His son's eyes were glowing and it gave him a bittersweet sense of pride. He could see it on the boy's face. His son was going to want to join the military and while that was a worthy career choice for any young man to make, knowing that it was _his_ son who would face the horror of war made him regret his decision to bring the boy here.

During the long walk home, he listened as Roy chattered endlessly about the soldiers and how when he grew up he was going to be one as well. His father stopped just before they walked into the small house and spoke to his son.

"Roy, you're barely ten years old and a lot can change. If you still want to be a soldier when you are older, I won't stop you but you mustn't think its just about marching and shiny boots. A soldier's life is not an easy one, my son. It requires responsibility and a willingness to serve and protect. If you can't do that, then the military is not for you."

_When I was,  
a young boy  
My father, took me into the city  
to see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

..0..

_Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
and other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall,  
The bodies in the street.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know  
we'll carry on, we'll carry on.  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
your memory will carry on._

Roy Mustang never forgot Ishbal. It was here he learnt the true horrors of war and of military service. It was here that he saw blue uniforms become black with encrusted blood and mud. It was here that he finally understood why his father had been so sad when he had left to enlist. It was here that he knew he was glad that his father had not lived to see him become a State Alchemist.

Any pride he had in his skill and talent vanished as more and more people died. As he demolished building after building with spiralling flames and heat. It became an automatic reaction. See a building marked with the red cross for destruction by the scouts, snap and let the flames engulf it. He never knew what purposes the buildings had had. He never knew what happened to those who had once lived and worked there. He never knew how many stayed and died beneath his hands.

Children screamed in his nightmares, waking nightmares that had him shaking even as his fingers snapped. The smell of burning became anathema to him. Even the scent of a small campfire would send him off to find somewhere private to retch and heave. Any tears he had left in him died with the Rockbells. Even drinking himself into a stupor every chance he got could not wash away his perceived cowardice, could not unleash the tears.

Ghosts followed him everywhere. He could not forget the faces. Blue eyes, red eyes. A pleading doctor, a frightened child. He could hear them sometimes and he had no answers for them. There were no justifications that he could see.

_And when you're gone we want you all to know  
We'll carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
Until my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it_

..0..

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams,  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call  
To carry on_

Roy Mustang will never forget his saviour. The one who became his conscience with a hard right hook and an apple pie. Maes Hughes bounded into his life with all the enthusiasm of a hyperactive clown. His perpetual grin and wise laughing green eyes gave him hope without an alcoholic percentage.

Red paint looked so black when it dried. It took Roy six days to scrub the circles from the walls. His jaw still ached from where Maes had hit him and his head still pounded from the beer they had drowned themselves in the night before. Despite his soul deep exhaustion he smiled as the door opened and the smell of fresh apple pie entered before his gangly friend did.

Friend, yes. For the first time in his military career, Roy had a friend, a true friend. For the first time since the rebellion had started he wished his father was alive just so he could introduce his friend to him. Roy leant against the wall and looked at Maes with a smile.

"You should do that more often, Roy."

"Do what, Maes?"

"Smile. You'll never get a girlfriend if they don't see you smile." Maes laughed and ducked the brush Roy threw at him.

"If having a girlfriend causes behaviour like yours then I never want one." Roy grinned as Maes held up the woven basket and lifted the flowered cloth.

"But look and taste the benefits, Roy. My Gracia is an absolute angel in the kitchen." And he took a deep breath of the cinnamon scented apple pie. Roy laughed as Maes crossed his eyes in exaggerated bliss and swooned into one of the chairs.

"You are a clown, Maes, a complete clown."

"Well, as I always tell you Roy; 'alchemy is a circus act for weirdos' so you need a clown at your side to keep you from becoming too weird." Maes smiled cheerfully at him, his green eyes bright and able to see further and clearer than anyone had the right to.

Maes was the bane of Roy's life and every time he threatened to incinerate Maes he knew his world was a better place simply because Maes was in it.

When Maes Hughes died, Roy found the tears again.

_We'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
And on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh  
The disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh oh oh  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all_

..0..

_  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this (part)  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care_

Roy Mustang would never admit to the reasons why Edward Elric pissed him off so much. The short blond haired angsty brat tore his ordered life upside down and single-handedly created more paperwork than holding a census ten years in succession ever could.

Edward Elric did all the things he wished he had been able to do. He rose above every obstacle with undiminished hope. He never let sorrow keep him from his purpose. He paid the prices with a maturity that belied his years and he understood all too well the pain that comes from guilt.

Roy envied the boy sometimes. The freedom he had even with the responsibilities he selflessly shouldered along the way. The upfront bluntness that bespoke an awareness of his place in the scheme of things. The honesty that came through with every word he spoke and every gleam of those golden eyes.

Edward gave Roy someone to shout at, someone to insult and tease. Someone he could trust even if he never told him. Edward gave Roy the freedom to be as he was before Ishbal. And Edward gave Roy yet another reason why he was going to become Fuhrer. To save those who thought themselves sinners, like Edward. To save Edward from becoming just like him. He promised himself.

Edward gave Roy the strength to go on again. If a vertically challenged, tantrum enhanced blond could overcome pain and hurt and failure, then so could he.

Edward became the colour that Roy had once seen upon pennants. Colour that rose to cover the black of old nightmares and terrors.

When Edward left, Roy had a promise to keep.

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

Roy Mustang never wants to remember the cold of that little outpost where he went with his pain and his sorrow and his disillusionment. But he does and it shames him. All his promises and all his fine words are thrown back in his face when he remembers it.

He knows what Maes and Edward would say if they had seen him there. He knows how angry they would have been. He wishes they could have seen him there. He misses them more than he will ever admit. He would go back there in a heartbeat if there was the smallest chance they would be there.

He looks out over the wide boulevards and marbled edifices of Central Headquarters and knows that yes he would trade it all for one more slice of apple pie shared with Maes and one more screaming match with Edward.

He stands upon the highest row of steps leading into the grandiose building behind him and watches as the new recruits march out; bright blue pressed uniforms and golden braid and heavy shiny boots.

For a fleeting second of time his dark eye catches sight of a young boy in the crowd who is watching the parade with the awed eyes that he once had.

_Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this (part)  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero)  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on_

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a song-fic and I didn't realise how much work and how much fun they could be.

I love this song very much, and I have been wanting to write this for some time. I hope you enjoy it.

silken :)


	2. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Songfics**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within. 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' is the property of Simon and Garfunkel, lyrics by Paul Simon.

* * *

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

_When you're weary; feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;  
I'm on your side oh when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found._

Maes Hughes opened the door after his knock had gone unanswered and found his friend huddled against the wall. Paint, he hoped it was paint, was daubed across the floor and over the walls. Esoteric circles and symbols leered at him as he stepped carefully across lines and tins and scribbled notes.

He stood there and looked down at the man he called his friend. He took a deep breath before reaching down and grabbing a handful of his shirtfront and hauling him to his feet.

"Well, aren't you a sorry bastard, Roy." He looked at the red-rimmed eyes and the lifeless stare. "You look like shit."

A pale hand came up and batted at him half-heartedly.

"Typical bloody alchemist. Freaking weirdo, has to go and sulk and draw those silly circles. Can't do anything the proper way."

"I couldn't." The broken whisper cut through Maes and he sighed silently, the remainder of his diatribe going unsaid.

"Roy my friend, you are one damned idiot." He dragged the smaller man across the room and pushed him onto a rickety chair. He went to the dirty sink and found a small piece of relatively clean rag which he wet under the sputtering tap. He returned to Roy and like a mother grabbed the thin chin and wiped the wet cloth over the smeared and stained face.

Roy tried to pull back but Maes held his chin tight and he had to suffer the indignity of having his face cleaned. Maes clipped his ear as he finished and threw the cloth back into the sink.

"You are a fool, Roy."

"I know." Maes bit his lip at how lost and small Roy's reply was. "So funny really," and Roy's head rolled back on his shoulders as he looked up at his concerned friend. "I couldn't use the gun, I did try Maes. I did but I couldn't." He laughed and Maes frowned at the tears he could hear in it.

"And you think attempting something like resurrection would solve anything?" Maes waved his hand at the room.

"No, I couldn't even do that either." His head flopped forward. "I'm a coward, Maes."

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
_

_  
When you're down and out;  
when you're on the street;  
when evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
_

Roy didn't see the fist that connected with his jaw and flung him from the chair into an ignominious heap on the floor. He didn't see the foot that caught him in his side and rolled him to crash against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Maes?" He shouted as he tried to stand up. He did see the left hook that split his lip, he just couldn't move out of the way. He struggled to stand and lost his footing as he tripped over a tin on the floor. He managed to throw his arms around Maes as he fell and brought them both crashing to the floor.

"So, you are alive after all." Maes voice whispered at his ear and Roy froze. "Listen to me, Roy. You are my best friend, you will always be my friend and I will beat the living shit out of you if you ever, ever doubt yourself again… do you hear me?"

Maes felt Roys' arms tighten around him and felt the wetness against his shoulder as his friend cried silently.

Maes never knew how long they laid there. He felt Roy's arms loosen their grip as he slid into a deathly sleep. Maes shifted and held Roy, keeping him warm and safe as the night grew long. Once Roy cried out in his sleep and Maes held him tighter until he fell back into a deeper slumber. False dawn saw Maes finally close his eyes and doze as Roy remained secure in his arms.

When Maes opened his eyes, he saw Roy standing at the dingy window. He stretched and studied his friend as he turned around. A bruise darkening his jaw and a split lip but his dark eyes were clear. Maes stood up and walked over.

"I found a way, Maes. I'm going to stop this from ever happening to anyone ever again." Roy spoke clearly and winced slightly, his hand pressing lightly at his side.

"What are you going to do?" Maes could hear no shadows in the strong voice and there was a renewed determination that he rejoiced to hear.

"I'm going to become Fuhrer. I'm going to make sure the military never ever dirties its hands like this again and that soldiers never have to obey stupid and pointless orders." Like I did stayed unspoken between them.

Maes looked at him, green eyes shining behind his glasses. His lips twisted into a wide grin.

"Are you with me?" Roy asked.

"Of course, you don't need to ask. I'm going to be right behind you, pushing you all the way."

_I'll take your part  
oh when darkness comes.  
And pain is all around._

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
_

The stars were bright and shone clear in a cloudless night sky. Maes Hughes stared at them and smiled. The pain in his shoulder, the blood he could feel running down his chest were negligible as he fell.

Her face, the one he loved above all. His angel, the mother of his princess. She smiled at him and forgave him as he fell.

His face, the friend he loved. His safety had been paramount, his success had to be ensured. Maes knew he would never forgive him for this as he fell.

_Sail on silvergirl;  
sail on by._

_  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine._

_Oh if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind._

Colonel Roy Mustang looked up at the clear blue sky and felt the rain upon his cheek. They had all left, even Hawkeye. And he had stayed. Stupid, stupid idiot he said to the green eyes he could see so clearly.

"You weren't supposed to leave yet," he murmured again. "You're supposed to stay behind me, you damned clown."

The wind caressed his face and he shivered as the moisture on his face chilled suddenly.

"We were on our way, Maes. I was coming back to Central, we were going to do it together just like we promised." He stared at the smiling green eyes. "I'd bring you back but you'd crack my ribs again, wouldn't you? Just like last time."

He stared at the sky and watched the clear green eyes wink at him. "If you don't stay right behind me, I _will_ bring you back." He threatened.

Roy bowed his head.

"I will never forgive you for this, my friend." He watched as the water from his face dripped onto the pristine marble. "You made me cry again, you bastard."

_  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind._

* * *

Author's Note: This is a beautiful song and I rarely hear it anymore, so when I heard it on the radio the other day for some reason it brought Maes and Roy to mind and I had to try and see if it would work… and it has… sort of... I hope.

silken :)


End file.
